Left Behind
by TigerheartWarrior
Summary: When Thunderclan is driven out of their home by the evil Shadowclan leader, Fadedstar, Sunkit is left behind. Follow Sunkit in his adventures. Rated T for safety. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Tigerheartwarrior posting my second fanfic(though i never finished my first one, hate how it's going and probably never will.) Left Behind is the story of Sunkit, who, when his clan gets driven out, is left behind. The chapters in the story will probably be very short because i have trouble writing long chapters :)

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors(though i wish i did!)

* * *

Chapter One

Sunkit crouched behind his mother as a big battle raged outside the bramble screen of the Thunderclan nursery.

From what sunkit had heard before the battle, Fadedstar, the leader of Shadowclan, said that he would drive Thunderclan away from the lake. Barkstar, the leader of Thunderclan, had denied his request, so the battle began.

Hearing the screams of her clanmates, Lilyflower, Sunkit's mother, couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Sunkit! Stay with Dawnheart and her kits!" she whispered in Sunkit's ear. As the ginger kit did as he was told, his mother exited the nursery and with a battle cry, leaped into the fight.

_She better not die like daddy!_Sunkit watched through a small hole in the the nursery wall as Lilyflower raked her claws down a tom's back.

After watching the battle with terror for several moments, Sunkit realised that Thunderclan was losing.

Then Sunkit heard Barkstar yowl, "Thunderclan flee! Thunderclan flee!"

The Thunderclan cats fled through the camp entrance. The Shadowclan cats stood there and let them go. Sunkit saw the triumph in Fadedstar's eyes.

Sunkit's gaze was so intent on the shadowclan leader that that he didn't notice that he had been left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! This is Tigerheartwarrior posting the second chapter to my story Left Behind. Please R&R. All flames will be used to roast marsh mellows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

* * *

Chapter 2

Sunkit hid in the brambles in the back of the nursery as he heard Fadedstar issuing orders to his warriors that were in better shape from the battle.

"Graytooth! Flametail! Check around camp for any cat left behind!"

Sunkit could hear the groans of pain from the hurt Shadowclan cats from around the clearing in the center of camp.

Then Sunkit heard paw steps heading towards his hiding place in the nursery. He held his breath and kept as still as he could.

Fortunately the two Shadowclan cats went right past him, but then as they were leaving the nursery, Sunkit felt a sneeze coming on. The two warriors had kicked up some dust! Sunkit couldn't hold it in!

Achoo!!

"Did you hear something?" Flametail asked.

"No. It was probably just the wind. Come on! We have to report to Fadedstar."

As they left, Sunkit let out a sigh of relef. Soon after waiting for what seemed like moons the clearing was silent.

Has Shadowclan left? Sunkit wondered as he poked his head out of the nursery. The clearing was empty except for the dead bodies that lay on the ground.

_My clanmates... dead._

"I have to get out of here!" he cried, running out of camp to get away from the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples. This is chapter 3. Thank you Mcnug3ts and spottedstarshell for reviewing. Sorry if this is a short chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

Sunkit ran. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. He was not aware of anything as he ran. It was like his mind was like the sky as it was now... clouded.

He had to escape. He had to get away. That was his only thought. So he ran. He ran through the trees. Through the moors. Across a swamp and into the trees again.

He ran until his little legs couldn't handle it any more. And then Sunkit, poor little sunkit, fell to the cold, hard ground.

That night a single lonely kit could be seen in a clearing... That kit was left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Please review, it makes me want to write more! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

* * *

"What is he doing here?" asked a voice. Sunkit opened his eyes in a small den. It was dark and smelled of herbs. The voice had come from outside.

"How should I know?" mewed another voice, replying to the first, "His condition suggests that he may have ran all the way here."

"Hello?" squeaked sunkit's tiny voice trembling with fear, "Who's there?"

A lean tortoise-shell she-cat padded into the den. "You're awake," she mewed, "I'm goldenleaf, the riverclan medicine cat. You're in the riverclan camp right now."

Another cat walked in. He was a big, gray tom with white around his ears. "You remember how you got here?"

Images flashed through his mind... the battle... the fleeing cats... Fadedstar's evil grin... his dead clan mates... "No!!!!" Sunkit screamed.

And then a memory, a memory of his blood stained claws, a memory of a pool of blood, a memory of his mother laying dead in that pool, a memory of killing her.

And then he made an agonised yowl, "Mommmmyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!"


End file.
